sonicpokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Weepinbell
Weepinbell (ヴィーピンベル, Wīpinberu) is a dual Grass/Poison-type Flycatcher Pokémon that is known to the evolved form of Bellsprout starting at level 21, which than evolves into Victreebel when exposed to a Leaf Stone. Apperance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese) Weepinbell has a yellow, bell-shaped body and a wide, gaping mouth with pink lips and what seems to be a tongue. It has no legs or arms. Above Weepinbell’s circular eyes is a pattern of three small green spots. Weepinbell has green, razor sharp, leafy appendages, which droop like the leaves of a weeping plant. Weepinbell also has a brown hook on a segment at the rear of its head, which may be a remnant of the roots of its previous form. Its height is 3'03" and weight is 14.1 lbs. Gender differences None. Gallery Special abilities Weepinbell has an extremely potent internal acid, which has the ability to dissolve almost anything within seconds. Weepinbell also oozes a neutralizing fluid that prevents its internal acids from melting its own body. Behavior Weepinbell camouflage themselves as plants in the forest whilst awaiting an unwary victim. When its prey draws near the Weepinbell sprays toxic pollen to immobilize the target before melting it with its internal acids. Weepinbell hangs from tree branches by its brown hook as it sleeps. If it moves around during sleep, Weepinbell may slip and awaken to find itself on the ground. Habitat Weepinbell live in forests, as well as tropical jungles and swamps where the ground is rich in nutrients. They can also occasionally be found in caves, near sources of underground water. It is most commonly found in Kanto and Johto, but can also be found in Sinnoh. Diet Weepinbell is less of a picky eater than its previous form, as it will attempt to eat anything that passes near it. If a foe is too large to fit in Weepinbell's mouth it will use its razor sharp leaves to slice its meal into smaller pieces. Major appearances James's Weepinbell James had two separate Weepinbell, both of which evolved into Victreebel. Other A Weepinbell was also used by Erika against Ash during the Celadon City Gym battle in Pokémon Scent-sation!. Minor appearances Weepinbell first appeared in The School of Hard Knocks. It was owned by Joe. A Weepinbell appeared in Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village. It was one of the Pokémon in Melanie's care. It reappeared in a flashback in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. A Weepinbell appeared in Battle Aboard the St. Anne and Pokémon Fashion Flash. A Weepinbell appeared in A Chansey Operation, where it was one of the injured Pokémon brought to the clinic. A Weepinbell made an appearance in The Breeding Center Secret. A Weepinbell was used in Bonitaville Beauty Contest in Beauty and the Breeder. A Weepinbell belonging to an unnamed competitor appeared in The Grass Route competing in the Grass tournament. Two Weepinbell were among the Pokémon seen at Wings Alexander's barn in Throwing in the Noctowl. A Weepinbell was one of the Pokémon seen in a forest outside the Ice Path in EP250. A Weepinbell was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. A differently patterned Weepinbell appeared in Poké Ball Peril. Weepinbell also appeared in The Power of One. Pokédex entry Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Grass-type Pokémon Category:Poison-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Category:Green-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Pink-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Grass group Pokémon Category:Body style 05 Pokémon